dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Dragon
''"Not even these stray wyrms are free from the pestilence of this accursed place. I've seen that putrid breath drive Pawns mad and reduce Arisen to foul puddles, armor and all...never thought I'd miss the flame." -Barroch's Notes'' Description Cursed Dragons come from origins unknown and bear a striking visual similarity to the Ur-Dragon, however there are a few notable differences. Cursed Dragons are smaller and less brutal than the Ur-Dragon. They do not have multiple hearts and only have a single purple crystal in its chest. Cursed Dragons are undead dragonkin, brought back to life by foul magick. Instead of breathing fire, they breath a vile and foul gas, which rots any time sensitive items in the Arisen's inventory. The Cursed Dragon uses a combination of Ur-Dragon-like abilities and has 11 bars of health like most other boss monsters found on Bitterblack Isle. Information and Stats General Info Damage Taken Attacks Rewards *Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 / Lv.2 / Lv.3 *Cursed Dragon Scale *Cursed Dragon Horn *Netherstone (looks like a Wyrm's Tear but is only used for upgrading equipment and has no passive loot rewards) *Greatwyrm Stone *Rift Crystals *High chance of dragon forging equipment regardless of enhancement level. Tactics *The Heart crystal is its only weak spot. * Vulnerable to Fire (High Comestion, Dragon's Ire bow, Sapfire daggers, etc). * Can be inflicted with Torpor (slow) with a Rusted weapon. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the greater chance it will inflict Torpor. A Torpor inflicted Dragon is MUCH easier to climb, attack and shoot at since it is moving in slow motion. * All vocations : Simply climb it and attack the heart ! Since it is bigger than other Dragons, it is also easier to grab its chest by standing in front of the chest and jumping up to grab it. It may be necessary to carry stamina restoratives since climbing quickly depletes stamina. The augments Adhesion, Arm Strength, Opportunism, and Dexterity are very helpful when climbing enemies, as well as Gloves of Might. * Fighters : Attacking the heart at close quarters makes it difficult for the creature to retaliate. The Cursed Dragon's only effective attack at this point is trying to grab its attacker or performing a spin attack or biting assaults which can all be easily blocked or dodged. Dragon's Maw can be effective in this battle, since its animation overrides enemy attacks which would normally hurt or knock down the Arisen. * Striders & Rangers : Fivefold Flurry/Tenfold Flurry using Blast Arrows is recommended to do much damage from relative safety. A high level Strider with the Brain Splitter skill and the Eminence augment can fell a Cursed Dragon in four jumping attacks. Or climbing the Dragon and using Thousand kisses can shred the heart rather quickly. * Assassins : The Cursed Dragon almost exclusively uses brute force instead of magic, preferring its bite attacks over its breath attacks. This makes it vulnerable to the Masterful Kill and Clairvoyance, since almost all its attacks are physical in nature. This skill can knock down the beast when used against its head during its bite attacks. Also, climbing up to the heart and using Dire Gouge can fell the Dragon in seconds. * Mages & Sorcerors : Both Fire and Holy-based abilities are highly effective. Spells like High Comestion and High Bolide can inflict large amounts of damage. Multiple Explosive Rivets placed on the heart work miracles as well. Use High Lassitude to inflict Torpor on the Dragon to slow it down dramatically. * Mystic Knights : Stone Forest/Stone Jungle skill is also a very effective because it is Fire-based and does a great deal of damage even with weaker tier weapons. Great cannon works well from long range. * Magick Archers : Explosive Volley will be able to tear a Cursed Dragon apart very easily. Hunter Bolt can deal considerable damage to the Cursed Dragon itself without even hitting the heart as well as staggering him. * The Cursed Dragon's biting assault (three bites) reaches out to anyone who tries to run from it. Rushing towards the creature after the first bite makes it easier to avoid the remaining attacks and manage some hits to the chest as well. *When this dragon stands on its hind legs for a roar attack, there is a large window of opportunity to climb its chest and hit the heart crystal directly with melee attacks. *While the cursed dragon is hovering, using spells or arrows to attack the head and then immediately attacking the crystal heart afterwards is a good way of grounding it quickly. *Also this particular dragon can be "cheesed" by forcing him into the air, and felling him with a high-damage arrow shot, ending the combo with a few shots to the heart. This process is tedious but will wear down the dragon for those who have difficulty with his standard attack patterns. *The Cursed Dragon will mostly use High Lassitude when facing enemies that ran away from him and that he cannot reach easily by charging. *Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) can no longer be affected by any attack inflicting this debilitation. Dragonforging with The Cursed Dragon *Cursed Dragons are capable of Dragon forging equipped armors and weapons from +0. *As with other dragonkin (drakes, wyrms and wyverns) the chance of successfully Dragonforging increases with enhanced equipment. *It is highly advised to farm the Cursed Dragon at the Duskmoon Tower' or 'Midnight Helix'''. '''Simply clear these areas and use Rancid Bait Meat. **This has a high chance of spawning the Cursed Dragon which likewise has a high chance of dragon-forging items. **If the player is fast enough, the Rancid Bait Meat can last long enough for multiple Dragons, possibly 4 or even more Dragons. *Post Daimon a Cursed Dragon is likely to appear in the Tower of Treasons Repaid when Banshees are present and can be farmed conveniently using the method described above. *Equipment that has been purified from Lv.3 Bitterblack items have a very high chance of being dragonforged. Notes *When encountered as a dungeon boss with the Dark Bishop it is severely downgraded, with the actual boss being the Dark Bishop. The Cursed Dragon will have a rather small bar above its back like a normal foe and will have no glowing heart crystal. *Memorize the spot where a Cursed Dragon appears at each location because when the screen goes black he can spawn from mid-air and fall which may be sufficient to kill a low level or badly equipped Arisen simply by crushing him. Gallery 10056620130313_164011_9_big.jpg 181404_385096508269858_952774540_n.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Undead Category:Dragon Category:Dragons